Whose that Guy?
by CherryMiller
Summary: Just blown in from GA to become a newsie and is finding it a little harder to live her life her way now because of where shes staying
1. Chapter 1

All these charters belong to Disney with the exception of the ones my friends and I made up.

**By: Sassafras Lei**

The December air was crisp as it blew against a new face, that had just shown up in New York. He stood out side the train station looking around; he was from a small town back in Virginia. He had light skin, dark brown hair, and piercing green eyes. It was about noon as the young Jerry Parsons made his way through the city of Brooklyn. He had no experience with the city, and his strong southern accent didn't help him much either. As he walked passed a pier he caught the attention of a few, but he kept going, not noticing. He stopped out side of a Bakery, to think. For a winter in New York it wasn't bad there was hardly any snow on the ground right at the time.

"So yer new around he'ah, where ya from?" Jerry turned around to see a slightly shorter guy looking at him.

"Yeah, I am. From Virginia, why?" he asked.

"Jus' wonderin', ya lookin' fer a place ta stay?" the guy asked randomly.

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

"Da names Spot Conlon, do ya sell papes?" he asked.

"My names Jerry Parsons, yeah I've sold before," he said.

"Good ya start again tammorw, now come wit' me I'll get ya settled in at da lodgin' house." Spot said, shaking his hand.

"Alright." Jerry said, walking beside him.

They got to the lodging house, and Spot signed him in, and showed him to his new bunk. He soon found out that there were other girls that stayed there, and he was to keep his hands off them. Spot left the room, and Jerry went to the washroom. She looked in the mirror, and sighed she'd been covering up herself as a boy for the last two years, but she didn't have a problem with it, she didn't care. Jerry was her cover up name her real name was Jenny, and she was determined to keep her secret to herself. Spot came in a few minutes later and called him, she shoved her hair under her hat and ran out.

"So why'd ya come ta New York?" Spot asked, leaning against a bed.

"I'm looking for a twin sister, Geri," he said.

"Dat would explain it. Why ya look jus' like 'er, ya didn't have me fooled fer a second." Spot said, lifting up her hat.

"Ya coulda jus' told me ya were a goil, Geri lives in Harlem." he added.

"Awlright, yer da only one that's seen through it, my real names Jenny, an' every thing else I've told ya is true." she said, grabbing her hat from him.

"Come wit' me ya can sleep in da goils room." he said, grabbing her hand.

"Ya know, you should go out wit' me," Spot said egotistically.

"What? Yer crazy, not only a jerk," Jenny said, but it made her feel better she caught some ones eye.

"No I ain't, I'm dead serious, an' I's know I can be a jerk, you'll get use to it." Spot said showing her a bed.

"Fine." she said, laying on her bed, and closing her eyes.

"Good." he said kissing her on the cheek, and walking away. Jenny opened her eyes, and smiled as he walked out the door.

The next few weeks Spot, and Jenny sold together, and went out on dates every other night. They were happy, and Jenny made new friends, and many foes along with that too. Yet her biggest one was a girl from Brooklyn her name was Christy. Christy had hated her since day one when she stole Spot from her, but Spot was never with Christy so she was just being stupid about it. They had gotten into a few fights but nothing to serious, that the guys couldn't break up in a few minutes. Spot and Jenny sat on his bed talking as they played a game of cards one night.

"What's Christy's problem wit' cha?" Spot asked, looking up.

"She thinks I took you away from her, dat maybe true, but she's jus' a really big bitch 'bout it anyways." she said, throwing out a card.

"Oh yah, I knew dat, so what ya wanna do ta night?" he asked.

"I don't care, what did ya have in mind?" she asked, laying down her cards.

"Ok, what's wit' ya? Yer playin' really bad ta night." he asked.

"I know, I's got stuff on my mind, are ya still goin' ta Manhattan tammorw?" Jenny asked, looking at him.

"Yah, why ya comin' wit' me? Or do ya want ta stay he'ah again?" Spot asked, putting his arm around her.

"No, I'm gonna stay he'ah again." she said, hugging him.

He kissed her lightly, and smiled got up, and grabbed her hat and took off. Spot ran out the door leaving her dumb founded in the lobby, she finally got, and ran down the stairs after him. She followed close behind him as she ran towards the stairs.

"Spot give me my hat back!" Jenny yelled, running down the stairs after him.

"No way, come an' get it," he called back, running out the front door.

"Spot where are ya goin', stop," she said, grabbing his hand.

That made both them go tumbling down, and rolled a few times, and stopped at the ground. Spot sat over top of Jenny, and put her hat on her half way so she couldn't see. Jenny tilted her hat back so she could see, and pushed Spot off of her, and sat up on the corner. It had already started getting dark, and it was a little cold since it was winter, and all. Spot put his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her deeply. He pulled her to her feet, and they walked down the road together looking for something to do for a little while. Before they knew it they were standing in front of the lodging house again, they had walked a little of the city, and hadn't found any thing to do for that night. They walked in the lodging house, and almost no one was up it was late, and they all had to sell in the morning. Jenny walked up the stairs pulling Spot up them behind her.

"G' night Spot." she said walking to the door.

"G' night, see ya when I get home ta marrow night." Spot said walking to his door.

"Ok, love ya." she said opening the door.

"You to." he said walking in to his room.

In the middle of the night Jenny sat up feeling threaten by something or some one around her. She got up, and dressed quickly trying not to wake anyone else up that was in the room. Jenny slide the window open, and jumped out of it silently landing on the fire escape, and climbed down with out looking back up. If only she would of looked back up at that window she would have seen a shadow of one other in it watching her with a dark expression. Jenny sat under a streetlight on Prospect road, and she looked up to the sky as if for guidance. A few minutes later she sensed some one close behind her, she stood up slowly, and turned around. She couldn't tell who it was, and before she could say anything a fist connected with her jaw. Jenny stood surprised, and then decided to fight back, she made it out to be a guy she was placed against. A minute later she sunk to the ground, every thing was spinning she couldn't see anything around her, and the cut on her side wasn't helping. Jenny felt one more blow to her head, and then she blacked out, and fell the rest of the way to the ground.

Spot walked into the lodging house late after seeing his friends in Manhattan, to find everyone was quiet, and somewhat upset. He looked around for his girl Jenny, but didn't see her anywhere. Spot slowly walked over to his good friend Sport, and sat beside him.

"Sport what happened?" he asked slowly.

"Are ya sure ya wanna know Spot?" Sport asked, looking up.

"Yah, I's sure," he answered. Sport looked at him sighed, and slowly tried to tell him.

"Spot, Jenny's..." he trailed off upset.

"Jenny's what?" Spot asked wanting to know.

"Jenny's dead Spot." Christy said flatly. He sat trying to register the information, she couldn't be dead, and she just couldn't.

"No, its jus' not possible, how?" he asked, looking at Christy.

"She lost to much blood from a cut she got on her side from a fight last night." Christy said, placing a hand on Spots shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" he said pushing her away.

"Well, da bitch got what was comin' to 'er didn't she Spot." she yelled after him.

He walked up to his room, and sat on his bed staring at his ceiling he had a million things on his mind now. '_How? Why? Who? I's cain't believe she's dead no way, somethin' s goin' down he'ah, I'll find out an' soon too. Something says Christy knows more den she's been sayin_' he thought to him self. Spot didn't bother going to sell his papers the next day; he sat up in his room debating with himself. While he was thinking it hit him something Jenny had said the night before her death, Christy really didn't like her. For the next month time went slowly for him, and amazingly enough he didn't find another girl friend. But no one would have thought he would stay that way for up to five months.

Five months later

Spot walked down the lonely Brooklyn roads with nothing better to do, as darkness started to fall over the city. It had been five months since he'd had a girl friend he just stopped caring about it, after he had lost Jenny. He walked over the bridge, and looked at how smoothly the water flowed, and he thought '_if only my life could go dat smoothly_'. Spot walked on he didn't know where he was going, just wherever his feet took him. Before he knew it he was standing outside the Manhattan refuge, so he decide to look around, it had been awhile since he'd been there. He looked up at the windows, and at the one on the very right he saw a shadow of a girls face through the light from her room. Spot didn't think he knew her but he could feel there was something special about her, and he decided to help her out. '_It couldn't be could it? No, she's dead Spot snap out of it, she died...or did she? Christy would have done anything ta get Jenny away from Spot and maybe she had_' Spot thought about, it and went on.


	2. Chapter 2

All these charters belong to Disney with the exception of the ones me and my friends made up.

Part Two

By: Sassafras Lei

Spot walked down the lonely Brooklyn roads with nothing better too do, as darkness started too fall over the city. It had been five months since he'd had a girl friend; he just stopped caring about it which, was unusual for him. He walked over the bridge, and a memory popped back into his head.

Spot walked into the lodging house late that night to find everyone was quiet, and a little upset. He looked around for his girl Jenny, but didn't see her. Spot slowly walked over to his good friend Sport, and sat beside him.

"Sport what happened?" he asked slowly.

"Are ya sure ya wanna know?" Sport asked looking up.

"Yah, I's sure, now what happened?" he answered. Sport looked at him sighed, and slowly tried to tell him.

"Spot, Jenny's..." he trailed off.

"Jenny's what?" Spot asked.

"Jenny's dead Spot" Christy said flatly. He sat trying to register the information, she couldn't be dead, she just couldn't, how could that happen.

He pushed the memory out of his head once again, and tried to forget about it. Somehow he found himself outside of the refuge in Manhattan. He looked up at the place, and saw only one window with light coming out of it. He was there so he decided he'd go see if he couldn't help who ever it was out some. Spot walked through the shadows looking up at the window trying to figure the easiest way in the room.

"There" he said to himself, and made his way up to the window. A minute later he jumped through the window, and looked around.

It was a late spring night in New York, and everyone was asleep except for one. On the other side of town a young girl with brown hair, and piercing green eyes sat looking out a window from the refuge. It had been at least two months now that she'd been first thrown in there. She didn't expect anything or anyone to get her out, mostly because no one knew she was in, but that was fine with her she didn't care anymore. Over five months its amazing how cold she'd gotten, she was still weak though; she wasn't a fighter. The girl looked out the window, she hadn't been out in awhile but she still could sense when things were coming, she hadn't lost that talent. She squinted into the darkness she could here some one in the darkness. Why though there hadn't been anyone new in almost a month, so why was who ever coming, coming? She looked down one more time, and saw a familiar shadow moving along, she just couldn't remember who it belonged to anymore. She sat against the wall so the moonlight shown in on the door. She could have gotten out anytime she wanted, but why she had nowhere to go, nothing to do. It was all a matter of jumping out a second story window, and she'd be free but no, she was comfortable where she was. She closed her eyes, but opened them quickly when she heard someone jump in the window landing lightly.

"Ya want out?" a guy asked, sitting on the windowsill.

"Now lets think about dat question fer a minute, I's been in he'ah two months, an' all I would had ta do ta get out is jump out da window, but I's fine he'ah now what da ya want?" she asked, trying to see his face.

"Sahrry, jus' tryin' ta help, it gets borin' at da lodgin' house, ya know," he said, walking into the light. She looked up to see a familiar face that belonged to an old boyfriend.

"Yah, I do, Spot!" Jenny said surprised.

"Yah, dats me, so it seems ya know me, but who are ya?" Spot asked, pulling her up.

"I'm...no one ya need ta leave," she said.

"What? I ain't leavin' 'till I find out who ya are now," he said, pulling her into the light. His jaw dropped, and she gave a weak small smile.

"We thought yous was dead, I mean how?" he asked confused.

"Ah come on Spot, it was nuthin', ya know me im a surveior. I cain't be killed," Jenny said, with a smudge look on her face.

"Jenny... why didn't ya come back, where were ya for da foist three months?" Spot asked, he hadn't had a girl friend since Christy claimed her dead.

"What's it mattah, I knew if I's came back ya would try ta pin it on someone, when it was no ones fault, except me own" Jenny said, looking into his eyes.

"I's cain't believe yer alive, I was crazy over ya, an' still am," he said, pulling her closer.

"Yah, so I's alive, what's dat accomplish, not much from where I'm standin'," she said, trying to push away.

"What's wrong wit cha? Come back ta Brooklyn wit' me," he said, sitting back on the windowsill.

"Is dat a question or a demand?" she asked.

"Both" she laughed.

"Yah, right!" she said, pushing him out the window. He landed on his side, and got up slowly.

"I'll be back, an' you'll regret it" he called back to her.

"I's wouldn't go back ta Brooklyn if ya paid me Spot!" Jenny called down to him.

If she didn't want to come now he would just have to try again the next night, until she did, he found her now he wouldn't let go again. Jenny watched Spot walk off into the night, and gave a weak laugh. '_Spot found me, and he thinks just like that I'll take him back, well is he ever wrong. Anyways what would I do in Brooklyn beside be in da place ta get killed again_' she thought, she didn't understand why Spot cared so much, she'd been gone for five months now. That morning Jenny sat staring at a wall as a new girl was thrown in her door. The girl screamed through the door, and slammed her fists against it, she was very pissed off. She finally gave up, and sunk to the floor, to look around.

"Who are ya?" Jenny finally asked.

"Da names Alley, I ain't from he'ah so how do I get out?" she asked looking up.

"See da window, ya jump" Jenny said pointing. Alley got up to look out it, and smiled.

"It ain't dat high, but I should wait 'til its dark, which 'ill be a while" she said backing up.

"Ya think" Jenny said, closing her eyes.

"Yer a bitch!" Alley inquired.

"Yah so" she said blinking slowly.

Alley through the first punch, and they fought well into the afternoon. Alley came out left eye black, cut on each arm and one in the middle of her back. On the other hand Jenny only had a bruise on her cheek, and a few on her back and arms, and a cut running from her ankle to her knee. Darkness fell early on the city, and Spot showed up in the window once again. Alley turned around saw his shadow, and screamed. Spot covered her mouth to shut her up before they got caught. Alley stood in Spots grip scared out of her mind, she didn't know anyone here yet, and she didn't know what to think.

"Spot dats Alley she's new, an' gettin' ready ta leave" Jenny said, standing up.

"Good let me help ya get a head start" he said, pushing her towards the window.

"Fine, i's going" she said, jumping out the window.

"Spot, what do ya want?" Jenny asked.

"Come wit' me, ya cain't stay he'ah forevah, don't cha wanna be wit' people again? Don't cha love me?" Spot asked, putting his arms around her waist.

"Foist no, I wanna be wit' people again dey suck, and as far as love people fall in, and people fall out, I don't know if I love ya or not" she said quickly, but sharply.

"What do ya mean?" he asked, putting her up against the wall.

"Spot, let go yer hurtin' me" Jenny said pulling at his hand.

"Are ya gonna come wit' me den?" he asked.

"Yes, if ya let me go I will"

"Out now" he said pushing her to the window.

She looked down, and back at him she jumped quickly. When she hit she looked up got up, and took off out of there. She rounded the corner, and headed down the road towards Harlem where her twin sister lived. Spot headed her off, and grabbed her as she ran by the alley before the lodging house. Jenny looked up surprised Spot had headed her off, she hadn't been with him in so long she forgot every thing about him.

"Do ya even know where ya were headed?" Spot asked coolly.

"Yah, it was Harlem last time I cheeked, a friend lives there, now let me go!" she said.

"No way!" Spot said.

"Let go Spot!" she said punching him.

She ran off to the lodging house, and ran to her sister's room, and knocked. She stood out side of it for a minute waiting.

"What, hey what's up why ya he'ah? where ya been?" Geri asked.

"I need a place ta stay ta night, i's been in da refuge fer da last two months, I didn't want to go ta Brooklyn wit' Spot again" Jenny said looking up.

"Ya mean after ya were spouse ta die?" She said, closing her door.

"Yah dats it, yah aftah I was spouse ta die!" she said mocking her.

"So where's Spot now?" Geri asked.

"I left him in a alley a few blocks back, he wouldn't let me go so I punched 'im" she said, leaning against a wall.

"So he'll be he'ah any time now, right?" she asked, looking at her sister.

"Yah probably, i'm sahrry" Jenny said falling to the floor.

"Ya will be, not only mad" Geri replied, looking at the girl.

She looked just like her, dark brown hair, green eyes, and a few freckles running across her cheeks and nose.

"What da ya mean?" she asked looking up confused.

"An' he'ah comes Spot!" Geri inquired with a smudge look, just like Jenny's.

Geri and Spot had never got along very well before so she wasn't looking forwards to seeing him this time. The girls sat up in the room listening to Spot try to get through everyone. When he finally did he got to Geri's room, and pounded on her door.

"Don't tell 'im i's he'ah please" Jenny said, with pleading eyes. Geri opened the door blinked, and looked up into Spots anger filled eyes.

"What do ya want?" Geri asked, already knowing.

"What do ya think Jenny, now yer comin' wit' me ta Brooklyn" he said pulling her out the door, and down a few stairs.

"I ain't Jenny, get yer hands off me Spot" Geri said pulling at his arm.

"Conlon! What do ya think yer doin'? Get yer hands off me goil" Joey yelled at him, pulling Geri to his side.

"I tried ta tell ya, Jenny's in my room, i's her twin Geri remember" she said, pushing her hair back.

"Gawd, what next" he said under his breath.

Spot turned around, and made his way back to Geri's room, and walked in. Jenny looked in a mirror doing her hair, and didn't notice Spot walk in. She looked up saw Spot, and she went pale then turned around.

"Ya nevah told me ya had a sistah, an' one dat looks jus' like ya" he said arms crossed over his chest.

"Yah I's did yer da one who told me she lived he'ah, why ya he'ah?" Jenny asked sitting on the bed.

"You know why i's he'ah, an' yer sistah said ya could come wit' me ta Brooklyn" he said sitting in front of her.

"What! I's don't wanna go ta back ta Brooklyn Spot!" she said laying back.

"Did I ask ya? Yer going no mattah what" he said pining her to the bed.

"Fine" she said nervously.

As much as she hated to admit it she was afraid of Spot, since he was so much stronger then her.

They walked back to Brooklyn together she stayed as far from him as possible but it didn't work out for very long. Spot grabbed Jenny's hand as they reached the bridge, she pulled away twice before she gave up. It was later then usual for Spot to be getting back but this time he had nothing to worry about when he walked in the door. Half the gang was up when they walked in together. Christy looked up from her game of poker, and her jaw dropped.

"Jenny! Yer spouse ta be dead" she said standing up amazed.

"Yah, its a pretty funny thing, ya hire some one ta kill me, an' dey cain't even do it. Didja really think I was dead, hells bells would have been ringing" Jenny said surprising her.

"How'd ya know dat?" Christy whispered.

"I's knew ya hated me, so I figured ya do somthin' stupid like dat" she replied.

The rest of the guys in the room looked around at each other surprised, with her being alive, and knowing Christy tried to kill Jenny now. Christy looked around, and ran out the door past Spot, who knew where she was headed. Jenny looked at the rest of the guys in the room smiled, and went up the stairs with Spot behind her.

"She tried ta kill ya? Why didn't ya come back an' tell me?" he asked as they walked in his room.

"Yah, i's didn't tell no one, everyone thought I was dead, an' dat was fine wit' me. I knew Christy had it planed ta begin wit' since I took ya from her, so I went through wit' it. But da dumb ass dat tried to kill me didn't stick around ta see if he killed me" Jenny said, sitting in the floor.

"Five months spent gone three away from he'ah, two in da refuge. What da hell yer crazy, why didn't ya come back?" Spot asked throwing his hat on a hook. She threw her hands up, and shrugged.

Christy ran across the bridge, and stopped looking up at the sky. She smiled quickly but couldn't figure how Jenny could still be alive. Christy walked to the lodging house, and walked in slowly. She looked around for Skittery, but couldn't find him so she went up stairs opened the door, and walked over to him. He was asleep so she pushed him 'till he woke up, so she could talk to him.

"Ok, ok, what?" he asked sitting up.

"Come on I gotta talk ta ya" she said pulling him up.

"Christy, what happened?" Skittery asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Ya know how Jenny was killed five months back?" she asked.

"Yah why, what about her. Is somethin' up wit' Spot?" he asked her.

"Well not really, but dere is wit' Jenny" he looked confused.

"What do ya mean?" he asked looking up.

"She's still alive, I don't know how but she is" Christy said.

Skittery blinked a few times then said more to himself then to her "She's still alive...but how?"


End file.
